gamersfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Invasion: The History of the EITC Campaign
This is one of the bloodiest fronts ever seen in the history of the hostilities between Pirates and the Samuel EITC. This book is not affiliated with the Samuel EITC. It is the work of bystanders who wish the tell the truth. Not only taking place on land, but sea, the battle scale of these fights were unbelievable. Six known viewers of these battles are listed below. This is their story. Chapter One: War on the horizon ﻿ It was a quiet day in Tortuga as Nicolas Flamberge, Jay Brightsun and Will Daggerskull of the Royal Imperial Co.,(Admiral,Colonel Colonel) were taking a breather in Tortuga in 2010. Little did they know, they were about to experience EITC history in the making. Lord Hernandez of the EITC counsel and former admiral, ordered that all online members were to report to his ship. When all members had teleported and inquired about such an order, he revealed that the EITC had decided to go on an Island campaign to capture the islands, starting with Cuba and Tortuga. As if to underline his statement, a tell tale caravan of heavy Warships had begun to open full canvas toward the looming island of Cuba. Also, EITC members had started appearing on the ship and readying their weapons and preparing for war. Chapter Two: Attack on Cuba As soon as they landed on Cuba, chaos broke out. Immediately, all the EITC broke ship. There probably had never been so many EITC members at one place at one time. Even great lord Samuel Redbeard had pledged his troops to help. Lord Leon of the EITC, was not present. After they landed, bombs began flying through the air to destroy structures. EITC soldiers lined up, loaded and fired. Troops were assigned to destroy the alligators. Destruction ran on the beach, and not only there. Several EITC warships had stayed anchored around Cuba and hammered the island with cannons. The few pirate spell casters that were there put up little resistance. The battle on the beach was finally over. It was time to head into the river. Chapter Three: Into the River The initial plan of battling in the river was simple, yet efficient. The cursed wildlife there was generally low level, so they could destroy all they wanted. When they moved in, they found out some pirates had found their way into the river and ambushed them. The small swamp exploded into chaos. Sword on sword were heard throughout the river in harsh clangs. The deadly flytraps downed numerous members pirate and EITC alike, using it's deadly venom spit. The entire force was spread throughout the swamp so that they could combat every opponent. Finally, the huge EITC force overpowered the great pirates and Jolly Roger's wildlife. Cuba was taken. Chapter Four: Eye of the Storm Now that Cuba had been taken, there was little happening on the beach. Defeated pirates and neutral ones were allowed to go back to their potion making, or chatting or whatever. By the four, Jay, Hernandez Nick and Will, Some of the pirates were recruited into EITC guilds. Others just left the island. Finally, after all this was done, it was time to take the down the place where all pirates congregated: Tortuga... Chapter Five:Beginning of the End All the EITC loaded onto ships, and they were off. Will, Nick and Jay were with the main Flagship, and War Frigate which name is unknown at this time. They made small talk with lord Samuel Redbeard, Lord Hernandez and other such people, but it was clear a storm was coming. An omen. As a main plan, the EITC decided brute force wasn't going to work. So it was decided the main idea would be to frighten the pirates away. Suddenly, a cry rang out. They had arrived at Tortuga. The end had started. Chapter Six: Insanity When Hernandez, Sam, Nick and the others landed on the beach, there wasn't much notice, other than the strange fact that nearly all of the name tags were well know, and nearly everyone were wearing matching EITC uniforms. What'' did ''get their attention was when a row of them shot at the crowd with muskets. What got their attention even ''more ''was how grenades of all kinds were thrown into the crowd. Swords were drawn with terrible ferocity, and with crazy looks in the pirates eyes, and with mad yelling, a bloody battle started. Chapter Seven: Retreat The grounds were being hammered with cannons. People were falling to the ground limply. Guns fired. Swords clanged. Explosions soared. Chaos ruled the air. After about ten minutes, it had become clear that the EITC could not win. Brave as he was, Edgar Wildrat ran into the thieves den, the only EITC hold on the town. He went to the EITC outpost and told everyone to teleport for safety. Most did, but some took it into their own hands and hid in places of their own. Lord Hernandez and the others hid in the outpost, while mainly most of the rest high tailed, grabbed their sloops and galleons and frigates, and sailed toward anywhere else. Yet, the pirated attempted to chase them all the way to raven's. The campaign of the Caribbean was over. One island taken. One island lost. Epilogue The entire story of this shows just how greedy both sides can be, EITC and Pirates. For about three whole years now since Leon and the other EITC guilds have been created, terrible battles have occurred even in these two sides, looking at Leon and other wars. It is strange how both sides fight so often, so viciously...yet they fail to see just how much they have in common. Granted, yes, i did fight on the EITC side in those terrible battles. But i only did because i found friends in the side i fought on. I saw everything that happened. And yes, i did help do some of it. (Well the alligators part was the only thing i really did) And yeah it is pretty fun to role play and have those battles. But they should not be as vicious. Let me lay out a situation: You are EITC, and you see a NPC EITC put a pirate in revive mode. Would you forsake your differences and revive them? It doesn't matter what choice you DO of course, because we are role playing of course, but... it is something think about. Bon Voyage. ﻿ Category:Fan Stories Category:POTCO Category:Chapters Category:POTCO Stories Category:POTCO Creations Category:Fan Creations Category:EITC